GATO EM TELHADO DE VIDRO
by Samantha Tiger
Summary: Só amor não basta. É preciso também confiança e respeito para manter um relacionamento. Yohji está para aprender essa lição...


**Título:** **GATO EM TELHADO DE VIDRO**

**Autora:** Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**Anime: **Weiss Kreuz

**E-mail: **samantha. Shu 

**Casal:** Yohji e Ken

**Classificação:** Yaoi, Romance, Lemon, NC-17.

**Beta:** Lady Anubis

**Disclaimer: **Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas do anime Weiss Kreuz e pertencentes à Takehito Koyasu e Project Weiß. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Dedicatória:** Essa fic foi escrita para **Shu**, como presente do Amigo Secreto da ML de Weiss Kreuz.

oOo

**GATO EM TELHADO DE VIDRO**

A boate estava lotada, todos estavam posicionados em seus lugares. Omi os avisaria pelo ponto de escuta quando estivesse tudo certo para entrarem em ação. Ken apenas observava Yohji dançando com uma bela mulher, se insinuando, era um dos alvos que seriam executados logo mais. Assim que Omi desse o sinal, Yohji levaria a mulher para o quarto e a mataria. Ken o seguiria de perto e uma vez dentro dos corredores internos mataria todos os seguranças logo depois da passagem dos dois. Ela era a dona da casa, o começo de todo o esquema de prostituição de menores. Ken sorria ao vê-lo na pista de dança, aquele era o ambiente do loiro com certeza, notava os olhares gulosos de muitas mulheres colados nele e de muitos homens também.

- Balinese, Siberian... Todos os alvos localizados, tudo Ok. – Ambos os rapazes ouviram o aviso.

O olhar de Yohji encontrou-se brevemente com o seu, e o loiro começou a se esfregar e esquentar ainda mais o assédio sobre a mulher... Encostou-se às costas dela e falou algo ao seu ouvido... Ela virou-se e colou-se nele, ainda dançando, esfregando-se no loiro que não se afastava, pelo contrário, parecia estar se divertindo muito, apreciando cada minuto daquilo que Ken pensava ser uma indecência. Eles se moviam pela pista assim, se agarrando e se pegando até chegarem às mesas. Então a mulher o segurou pela cintura e o guiou até a porta que dava para o interior da boate perfeitamente disfarçada, ao lado do bar. Ken observou-a abrir a porta e passar com Yohji. A porta se fechou, Ken esperou dois minutos e os seguiu. Assim que entrou, trocou a escuta pelo fone, avisando Bombay que estava dentro, e daqui a pouco os encontraria... Foi muito fácil e rápido, Omi já tinha dado o número de seguranças que encontrariam. Eles apenas não sabiam onde ficava a trava eletrônica da porta de comunicação da boate com os bastidores.

Chegaram todos ao ponto de encontro, menos Balinese... Esperaram por alguns minutos, sabendo que isso não podia estar acontecendo. A maior preocupação é que o loiro não tinha se manifestado pelo comunicador, mesmo com Abyssinian tentando contatá-lo. Ken se afligiu, temendo que algo tivesse dado errado.

- Vão indo vocês. Nos encontramos em casa.

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia, você vai ficar sem cobertura? – Omi se preocupava.

- Não se preocupe Bombay, vai ficar tudo bem. Podem ir, logo estaremos chegando.

- Vamos Bombay, eles sabem se cuidar. Qualquer coisa nos contate. – Aya e Omi se afastaram em direção ao local onde o carro tinha ficado.

Ken ficou olhando-os se afastarem até sumirem na escuridão. Voltou ao ponto de encontro e nada do loiro. Concentrou-se e voltou pelo mesmo caminho que tinha vindo. A certa altura era para eles terem se encontrado e eliminado o restante dos guardas e seguranças juntos. Mas foi tudo tão rápido que Ken só se lembrou desse detalhe quando chegou ao ponto de encontro e viu que ele não estava. Caminhou lentamente pelos corredores, atento a tudo, até chegar à porta onde achava que tinham entrado. Colou-se à porta e abriu-a devagar, as garras prontas para o ataque... Para encontrar Yohji parado em frente à cama recolhendo o fio, o sorriso sacana colado na cara. Olhou a mulher morta na cama. Estava completamente nua deitada de bruços, e Yohji sem camisa, calça aberta e o joelho apoiado na cama. Isso era perturbador... E revelador também.

- Balinese... – Disse baixo. – Você está atrasado! O que houve aqui? – Yohji sorriu ainda mais. – Quando você não apareceu ficamos todos preocupados... – Mas Yohji ainda olhava para a mulher, com aquele sorriso besta... E isso era irritante.

- Ela não é uma beleza? Arrasou na pista de dança e depois me deu a maior prensa pelos corredores até chegar aqui... Quase me fez esquecer a missão, quando tentou arrancar minha roupa toda. – O loiro caiu na risada. – Uma verdadeira fera...

- Parece que pelo menos metade da roupa ela conseguiu, não? – Ken estava perigosamente calmo, mas o loiro não pareceu perceber. Riu novamente, agora do comentário dele, olhando para o moreno, notando a estranha expressão sorridente dele.

- Ahhh, Siberian, que é isso! Estava divertido, então entrei no joguinho dela!

- Estou vendo... Você arrancou _toda_ a roupa dela... – Disse olhando para o corpo nu, principalmente para as marcas no pescoço e nos ombros dela. – Posso imaginar o quanto foi divertido.

Ken deu meia volta e foi saindo do quarto, sem esperar pelo loiro, não podiam se demorar mais ali. Yohji pegou a sua camisa e vestiu-a ainda rindo divertido, enquanto seguia o moreno que ia à frente absolutamente calado. Percorreram os corredores velozmente, lado a lado até saírem do local, indo em direção a uma rua lateral onde Ken tinha deixado a moto. O moreno foi chegando perto, destravando a moto e subindo nela... Yohji parou ao lado deste olhando para os lados.

- E o Abyssinian e o Bombay?

- Já foram. Mesmo preocupados com você, sem imaginar que você estava se divertindo tanto. – Disse enquanto colocava a jaqueta e as luvas.

- Não apela Ken! – Yohji o segurou pelo braço, forçando-o a encará-lo nos olhos, ainda mantendo a expressão bem humorada. – Foram só uns beijos e uns amassos, não foi como se eu tivesse realmente ido pra cama com ela... Precisava ver as idéias perversas que ela tinha para esta noite. Entendi muito bem como chegou à posição de destaque na organização e matá-la foi fácil, como cortar manteiga.

- Se você vai voltar comigo, acho bom subir aí... – Disse dando partida na moto e acelerando o motor. Esperou que o outro se acomodasse e arrancou a toda. Pilotava pelas ruas da cidade como um doido... Movido pela irritação que o dominava. Fazendo o trajeto em tempo bem menor que o normal.

Quando chegaram a casa, desceram da moto e o moreno foi entrando sem esperar por Yohji. O loiro estranhava cada vez mais o comportamento de Ken, percebendo que este estava muito bravo, ainda achando isso uma bobagem sem tamanho, já que não fizera nada demais. Ken escancarou a porta da sala, entrando por ela a passos rápidos, com o loiro no seu encalço quase correndo para alcançá-lo...

- Não acredito que você se queimou com isso. Só porque me distraí e me atrasei alguns minutos... – Segurou-o pelo braço, puxando e fazendo com que ele se virasse e o encarasse. – Isso não significa nada, ela foi só mais uma...

- Ah... Só mais uma... – Yohji se assustou com o olhar do moreno... – É impressionante o respeito que você tem pelas pessoas, principalmente por quem vai pra sua cama... E como você me classificaria...? Só mais um? – O sorriso no rosto dele era preocupante. – Não, acho que não. Por que depois do que eu vi hoje só posso averiguar que você não tem respeito nenhum pela nossa equipe ou pelo nosso relacionamento, que dirá por mim.

- Pára com isso Ken, de onde você tirou essas coisas? Ela ERA uma qualquer, bonita, gostosa, com muitos atrativos, mas ainda assim uma bandida desclassificada. E além do mais, ela provocou e eu sou homem, não ia deixar passar uma oportunidade de me divertir. Foi só uma brincadeira, eu não fiz nada demais.

- Não fez...? Só não extrapolou mais por que era uma missão! Aliás, missão que você quase esqueceu, não é? Só uma brincadeira...! Só um atraso! Nós esperamos mais de dez minutos no ponto de encontro. Poderia colocar nossas vidas em perigo com essa distração.

- Mas isso não aconteceu. Deu tudo certo, não é? – O loiro já estava se irritando. Não gostava de ser confrontado. – Pare com isso, você está sendo ridículo!

- RIDÍCULO!!! – Ken avançou alguns passos. – Ridículo por me preocupar quando você não apareceu... Ridículo por me indignar com sua falta de respeito pela equipe, por nós dois, por mim...? – Sorriu tristemente. – Ridículo por que você acha que isso se trata de ciúme bobo... Cresça Yohji! Não sou uma garotinha manhosa. Também sou homem e não acho que o que você fez hoje seja uma traição. Estávamos em missão e você tinha o seu papel. – Subitamente seu rosto ficou muito sério e sereno. – Mas pode deixar. Respeito seu ponto de vista, vou procurar não ser mais tão ridículo. – Virou-se e subiu as escadas. Bateu a porta do quarto com toda força, deixando o loiro de boca aberta parado no meio da sala.

- Kudou... – O loiro visualizou Aya parado no batente da porta da cozinha.

- Aya, eu não sei o que deu nele... Eu me atrasei, ta legal, me desculpe...

- Yohji, você é um idiota! Isso para não dizer que você é burro! – E subiu a escada deixando o loiro ainda mais aturdido.

Yohji começou a pensar se teria perdido alguma coisa... É ele até podia ter exagerado, tinha sido irresponsável, até entendia o ciúme de Ken... E não quis dizer que ele era ridículo, mas sim o modo como ele tinha agido é que estava demais... Pensou um pouco mais. E se Ken tivesse feito o mesmo com ele? Franziu as sobrancelhas. Ele também não teria gostado, não mesmo. Talvez tivesse sido estúpido...? Aya disse que era idiota e burro. Ele era obrigado a concordar com o ruivo... Tinha sido um idiota mesmo, tinha ofendido Ken... Mas não era burro, podia consertar as coisas, podia fazer as pazes, abraçá-lo, dar um beijo... Subiu as escadas e chegando à porta do quarto de Ken, virou o trinco... A porta estava trancada. E ele nunca trancava a porta.

- Ken... – Nenhuma resposta. – Ken... Vamos conversar me deixe explicar... – Nem um ruído. Suspirou... Voltou-se para o outro lado do corredor. Estava de volta ao seu antigo quarto. – Amanhã falo com ele. – Sussurrou encolhido na cama.

oOo

Bateu a porta com toda a força de sua desolação. Dentro do quarto, tirou a roupa, cansado, colocou um short e uma camiseta, subindo no colchão e se estirando sobre ele. Ken pensava em tudo que acabara de acontecer, deitado na cama. Estava muito chateado com o loiro. Não estava com raiva, afinal o amava e ele sempre fora meio inconseqüente mesmo e volúvel também. Yohji fazia as coisas sem pensar muito se ia magoar e ofender... Mas dessa vez tinha exagerado. Ficara zangado na hora, mas não por que o loiro deu uns beijos a mais naquela mulher, mas por que ele não pensara nas conseqüências... Desdenhara da sua preocupação, dos seus sentimentos.

Ouve o chamado baixinho à sua porta... As batidas... Sente-se angustiado, ama-o demais, tem uma vontade louca de esquecer tudo, perdoá-lo, mas não pode... Não se sentindo ofendido, desrespeitado, ferido em seu amor próprio, não seria justo passar a mão na cabeça do loiro. Levanta-se silenciosamente e vai até a porta, encostando-se na parede ao lado dela, querendo passar por cima de tudo e abri-la, abraçá-lo e... Não. Como ir pra cama e se entregar a alguém que não teve o mínimo de respeito por seus sentimentos? Como sustentar aquele amor se não pode confiar nele? Mas mesmo assim o ama. Na verdade até já o perdoou, mas não vai dizer isso a ele, não enquanto não fizer por merecer.

Deita-se novamente e fecha os olhos. Está muito cansado, logo vai amanhecer e precisa dormir um pouco. Ainda não sabe como vai enfrentá-lo de manhã, vai ter que trabalhar na floricultura, vai ter que interagir com ele e não quer maltratá-lo. Suspira, o sono chegando e o envolvendo.

oOo

O dia amanheceu como todos os dias. Omi fazendo o café, deixando a mesa servida, saindo para a escola... Mas nem tudo estava dentro do normal, algo não estava do mesmo jeito, Yohji não tinha conseguido dormir. Foi o primeiro a sentar-se à mesa do café da manhã, acendendo o cigarro e se servindo de café. A sensação de que havia feito algo muito errado era cada vez mais forte. Isso o abatia ainda mais. Aya entrou na cozinha alguns minutos depois, Servindo-se do seu chá preferido, que Omi deixava pronto... Yohji olhou-o de soslaio.

- Bom dia, Aya...

- Bom dia.

- Ainda está zangado. – Yohji suspirou exasperado. – Está certo de ficar zangado, eu sei, fui um irresponsável, já pedi desculpas...

- Não é a mim que deve desculpas. – Aya nem se dignou a levantar os olhos de seu chá.

- Bom dia... – Ken entrou na cozinha, servindo-se de seu suco e pegando uma torrada, o rosto descansado, de bom humor. – Já estou indo Aya, pode continuar tomando seu chá, que eu abro a Koneko.

E saiu, como se nada tivesse acontecido, alegre e bem humorado, como se aquele dia fosse como todos os outros. Aya seguiu o moreno com os olhos... Olhou para Yohji, e terminando o chá, levantou-se.

- É a ele que precisa pedir desculpas... – E deixou o loiro à mesa, ainda fumando.

Quando Yohji chegou à floricultura, alguns minutos depois, as portas já estavam abertas. Aya já estava no caixa, conferindo o dinheiro para troco e as encomendas dos arranjos, que deveriam ser entregues pela manhã. Ken regava os vasos e os arrumava nas prateleiras e na vitrine. A manhã foi tranqüila, eles trabalharam em harmonia, Aya foi fazer as entregas e deixou os dois tomando conta da floricultura.

Ken atendeu o balcão, o telefone, assim como Yohji, conversaram sobre banalidades, até a hora do almoço, quando a loja geralmente enchia, Omi chegava da escola e preparava a refeição. Eles se revezaram para almoçar. O dia passou voando. O loiro agiu como sempre, contou piadas, fez as gracinhas costumeiras, flertou com as meninas, perturbou Omi e Ken... Eles riram e participaram das brincadeiras, e Aya chamou a atenção por que a loja estava cheia e deviam se concentrar no trabalho. E Ken... Ken o tratou normalmente, riu de suas piadas, falou com ele cordialmente. E quando seus olhos se encontravam, os do moreno eram carinhosos. Parecia que nem tudo estava perdido afinal. Ia ficar tudo bem.

Ao final do dia, Enquanto guardavam os vasos e o material usado nos arranjos, Aya fazia as últimas entregas e Omi preparava o jantar, Ken sentiu os braços do loiro em torno de sua cintura e corpo dele encostar-se às suas costas... Desvencilhou-se do abraço e afastou-se ligeiramente, notando uma expressão confusa em sua face...

- Não Yohji... – Notou a incredulidade nos olhos verdes... Tinha que ser muito firme. – Não confunda as coisas. Não é por que o tratei com educação, brinquei com você, ri de suas piadas e gracinhas com as garotas, que esqueci o que você fez ou do que falou. – Sua voz estava segura e séria. – Eu gosto de você, muito mesmo... Mas nós não voltamos às boas. – E deixou-o sozinho na floricultura indo para casa.

oOo

Yohji sentou-se no chão, no meio da loja. Não podia ser verdade, não podia. Ele não tinha feito isso, não queria. Será que o que ele fez foi tão ofensivo assim? Repassou mentalmente tudo que havia feito na noite anterior... E na discussão que tiveram... Sabia que podia ter exagerado, colocado a missão em risco, e falado o que não devia para o moreno. E não conseguia enxergar exatamente o que tinha feito, não entendia. Sabia que o tinha magoado, mas não sabia a que ponto... Sentia uma sensação de vazio dentro de si sem o Ken, voltar para o seu quarto foi muito estranho, a cama era enorme, fria, ele se sentia sozinho.

Omi abriu a porta de comunicação da floricultura e notou a sombra de Yohji no escuro. Já era noite, Aya já tinha voltado, já tinha aprontado a comida, e notaram que o loiro não estava em lugar nenhum. Então Ken dissera que o tinha visto por último na floricultura e Omi viera procurá-lo. Não esperava encontrá-lo daquele jeito, sentado no meio do chão, com o cotovelo apoiado no joelho e o queixo na mão... O cigarro acesso, e o loiro brincando distraído com a fumaça, pensativo. Aya lhe contara que eles tinham discutido, quando voltara para a cama, mas nem precisava, do quarto dava para ouvi-los perfeitamente, tão exaltados estavam os dois. Entendia a mágoa de Ken, sabia que ele tinha razão, mas também compreendia Yohji, que adotara esse tipo de comportamento para não se apegar demais a ninguém.

- Yotan? Você está bem? – O loiro acenou para ele com a cabeça dizendo que sim. Percebeu que ele estava pensativo e melancólico. - O jantar está pronto... Você não vem?

- Ahn? O quê? - O loiro tinha dificuldade de se concentrar em algo tão trivial como comer, mergulhado que estava em seus pensamentos. - Ah... Sei lá.

- Yohji, o que está havendo? - Omi sentou-se de frente para ele, notando como a discussão com Ken o abalou.

- Acho... Sei que pisei na bola com o Ken, mas... – O loiro apagou o cigarro no chão e olhou diretamente para o garoto. – Acho que ele está exagerando... Não sei... Não consigo entender totalmente a reação dele.

- Olha Yohji, eu entendo você... Mas também compreendo o ponto de vista do Ken... – Pensou em como ajudar o amigo sem se meter... – Tente olhar do ponto de vista dele, pense no que ele lhe falou.

- ... – Yohji parou, entendendo que Omi jamais diria a ele que estava errado. Não fazia seu estilo. Então repensou tudo o que Ken lhe disse. Sabia que ele estava certo, mas... Era preciso desprezá-lo por causa disso? – Sei que ele tem razão... Mas... – Tentou refrear o sentimento opressivo que o consumia. - E se eu perder o Ken? O que vou fazer chibi?

- O Ken ama você, ele só está magoado. – Ficou condoído ao vê-lo se desesperar... – Tente demonstrar que entendeu o que ele disse...

- E como faço isso? - O corpo esguio se projetou para frente. - Parece que tudo que faço sai errado!

- Seja mais sensível. Acho que a única forma seria... – Aya abriu a porta, interrompendo a conversa.

- Estou esperando por você Omi, você não vem jantar?

- Claro Aya. – Omi levantou-se, pronto a seguir o ruivo. – Se você quiser depois nós continuamos Yotan. Vou deixar seu prato no forno.

Yohji ficou sozinho, indignado de o ruivo ter interrompido uma conversa séria daquela por causa do jantar! Mas viu a coerência no conselho dele e passou a pensar na maneira de se reconciliar com o moreno. Pensou nas possibilidades... – _O que poderia fazer para demonstrar como me sinto?_ – Sua mente trabalhava vertiginosamente, pensando em algo... Até que pensou em uma coisa que podia dar certo. Levantou-se e foi dormir, precisava amadurecer melhor a idéia.

oOo

Era madrugada quando Yohji entrou pela janela do quarto de Ken. O moreno vinha deixando a porta trancada, todas as noites. Yohji esperou que ele afrouxasse a guarda, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Por isso teve que escalar pelo lado de fora e agradeceu aos céus por Ken ter o sono pesado... Pegou os bilhetes em seu bolso colocando-os aleatoriamente nos pontos chaves: ao lado dele sobre o travesseiro, no espelho do armarinho do banheiro, na porta do guarda roupa, na porta do quarto. Todos bem à vista. O último já estava separado e colocaria sobre a xícara dele pela manhã.

Amanheceu e Ken abriu os olhos lentamente... Visualizando um papel dobrado diante de seus olhos. Isso era muito estranho, por que ele não estava ali quando se deitou. Sentou-se na cama e abriu o papel...

**4. We were made for each other**

Nós fomos feitos um pro outro

**I'll keep it forever**

Eu vou guardar isso pra sempre

**I know we were. Yeah, yeah...**

Eu sei que fomos. Sim, sim...

**And all I ever wanted was for you to know**

Tudo que eu sempre quis foi para você saber

**Everything I do I give my heart and soul**

Tudo que eu faço eu dou meu coração e alma

**I can hardly breathe**

Eu mal posso respirar

**I need to feel you here with me**

Eu preciso sentir você aqui comigo

**Yeah...  
**Sim...

Um sorriso se delineou no rosto de Ken, pensando nas manobras que Yohji havia feito para colocar isso no seu travesseiro... Olhou a porta, se lembrando que a tinha trancado na noite anterior e viu mais um papel preso nela. Foi até lá e recolheu o outro papel...

**1. I always needed time on my own**

Eu sempre precisei de um tempo comigo mesmo

**I never thought I'd need you**

Mas nunca imaginei que eu precisaria de você

**There when I cry**

Quando eu choro

**And the days feel like years**

E os dias parecem como anos

**when I'm alone**

Quando eu estou sozinho

**And the bed where you lie**

E a cama onde você deita

**Is made up on your side**

Está arrumada do seu lado

Só então notou que os papéis estavam numerados, o que indicava que deveriam ter outros, pois em suas mãos tinha o número quatro e o um. Foi para o banheiro tomar um banho e logo que entrou reparou que havia mais um preso no espelho.

**3. I've never felt this way before**

Eu nunca tinha me sentido dessa forma antes

**Everything that I do**

Tudo o que eu faço

**Reminds me of you**

me lembra você

**And the clothes you left,**

E as roupas que você deixou

**they lie on the floor**

elas estão pelo chão

**And they smell just like you**

E elas cheiram exatamente como você

**I love the things that you do**

Eu amo as coisas que você faz

Juntou os três sobre a cama: um, três e quatro. Faltava um... Olhou atentamente pelo quarto até ver que na porta do guarda roupa tinha um também...

**2. When you're gone**

Quando você partiu

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

Os pedaços do meu coração sentiram a sua falta

**When you're gone**

Quando você partiu

**The face I came to know is missing too**

O rosto que eu conhecia está perdido também

**When you're gone**

Quando você partiu

**the words I need to hear**

Todas as palavras que preciso ouvir

**to always get me through the day**

Para conseguir ir adiante com meu dia

**And make it ok**

E fazer ficar bem

**"I miss you"**

"Eu sinto a sua falta"

Ken foi para o banho sentindo-se muito alegre... – _Será que ele entendeu?_ – Vestiu-se e desceu para o café, um sorriso no rosto, dizendo bom dia à Omi que estava saindo para a escola e ao Aya que já estava tomando o seu chá... E tinha um bilhete, mais um, sobre sua xícara.

**5. When you walk away**

Quando você vai embora

**I count the steps that you take**

Eu conto os passos que você dá

**Do you see how much I need you right now?**

Você vê o quanto eu preciso de você agora?

_**- Do you need me?**_

_- Você sente a minha falta?_

_**"I miss you"**_

_"Eu sinto a sua falta"_

_**And I am to his/her wait.**_

_E estou à sua espera._

Ele o leu, sem entender muito bem o seu significado... Mas algo o alertou de que não ia gostar. Mas pensou que talvez, apenas talvez ele pudesse estar enganado. Levantou-se, deixando a refeição intocada na mesa. E foi até o quarto do loiro. Abriu a porta que estava apenas encostada e estava vazio. Foi até o próprio quarto, a porta estava aberta, e Yohji estava deitado em sua cama, os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça, apenas um lençol jogado sobre o quadril... E Ken fez a única coisa possível com aquela visão: riu. Yohji não tinha mesmo jeito. Viu o sorriso meio cafajeste no rosto do loiro, achando que estava tudo certo...

- Ah, Yohji... Não foi dessa vez... Você quase conseguiu, foi tudo muito bonito e romântico... Mas isso não basta. Por que você ainda não me entendeu. – Deu meia volta e desceu. Sentou-se à mesa e fez um esforço para tomar o seu café da manhã.

Acabou a alegria do loiro. Onde tinha errado? Escolhera uma música tão bonita que falava sobre o que sentia e... Nada? Tinha que pensar em outra coisa... Enrolou-se no lençol e foi para o seu quarto. Ainda tinha que trabalhar naquele dia e se demorasse o Aya não perdoaria, ou descontaria o dia do salário ou daria a pior parte do serviço pra ele.

oOo

Estava difícil de conciliar o sono nas últimas noites... Cansava de rolar na cama e ia para a sala, ficava assistindo aqueles filmes idiotas e acabava dormindo no sofá. Aí acordava no dia seguinte com dor nas costas e no pescoço. E por quê? Dormir sozinho não era o cerne da questão, era apenas parte do problema. O pior era não conseguir entender o moreno e sua mente ficar piscando como um enorme luminoso alertando que ia perdê-lo de alguma forma. E que a culpa seria só sua.

Por isso estava ali... Tinha tido a idéia assistindo um daqueles filmes românticos água com açúcar durante a madrugada. Mas ia valer a pena se desse certo. Por isso estava lá fora, naquele frio congelante, com um aparelho de som portátil e o CD de karaokê... Preparara um bom repertório e dera um trabalho danado achar aquela música que tinha um significado tão especial pra eles... Lembrava da boate, do olhar que trocaram e do beijo. Fora perfeito! Suspirou e ligou o aparelho...

**I lose control because of you babe**

Eu perco o controle por sua causa, meu bem

**I lose control when you look at me like this**

Eu perco o controle quando você me olha deste jeito

**There's something in your eyes that is saying tonight**

Há algo em seus olhos que está dizendo que esta noite

**I'm not a child anymore, life has opened the door**

Eu não sou mais uma criança, a vida abriu a porta

**To a new exciting life**

Para uma nova e incrível vida

_Os holofotes acendiam e apagavam sincronizados refletindo no grande globo de espelhos na pista de dança... Um copo de Whisky nas mãos dele, nas minhas apenas um coquetel de frutas, olhávamos as pessoas que dançavam freneticamente na pista colorida que piscava em todas as cores... _

**I lose control when I'm close to you babe**

Eu perco o controle quando estou perto de você, meu bem.

**I lose control don't look at me like this**

Eu perco o controle não me olhe deste jeito

**There's something in your eyes, is this love at first sight**

Há algo em seus olhos, isso é amor à primeira vista?

**Like a flower that grows, life just wants you to know**

Como uma flor que cresce, a vida só quer que você saiba

**All the secrets of life**

Todos os seus segredos

_Então o ritmo mudou, reconheci a melodia suave que começou a tocar... Meus olhos se ergueram fitando a silhueta ao meu lado, e tudo aconteceu em câmera lenta. O rosto dele se voltou e o sentimento que encontramos nos olhos um do outro era mútuo..._

**It's all written down in your lifelines**

Está tudo escrito nas linhas de sua vida

**It's written down inside your heart**

Está tudo escrito dentro do seu coração

**  
You and I just have a dream**

Você e eu temos apenas um sonho

**To find our love a place,**

Encontrar para o nosso amor um lugar

**where we can hide away**

onde nós podemos nos esconder

**You and I were just made**

Você e eu fomos feitos apenas

**To love each other now, forever and a day**

Para amar um ao outro agora, para sempre e um dia

_Por um instante só existia aquela música e o encontro daquele olhar... O beijo... Delicioso beijo que parecia um sonho... Um sonho como este que estava me envolvendo agora... _– E a música parecia tão alta... Despertou com os olhos ainda fechados. Ouviu o som estridente vindo lá de fora. Alguém cantava a plenos pulmões sob a sua janela e ele reconheceu a voz...

**It's all written down in your lifelines  
**Está tudo escrito nas linhas de sua vida  
**It's written down inside your heart  
**Está tudo escrito dentro do seu coração  
**  
You and I just have a dream  
**Você e eu temos apenas um sonho  
**To find our love a place,**

Para encontrar para o nosso amor um lugar,

**where we can hide away**

onde nós podemos nos esconder

**You and I were just made**

Você e eu fomos feitos apenas

**To love each other now, forever and a day**

Para amar um ao outro agora, para sempre e um dia

Levantou-se e abriu a janela. Ninguém mais fazia serenatas hoje em dia... De onde será que ele tirou essa idéia...? Estava impressionado o suficiente de que o loiro se lembrasse da letra da música e do primeiro beijo. Estremeceu ao sentir o ar noturno, estava frio...

**Time stands still when the days of innocence**

O tempo permanece parado quando os dias de inocência

**Are falling for the night**

Estão caindo pela noite

**I love you girl I always will**

Eu te amo garota, eu sempre amarei

**I swear I'm there for you**

Eu juro que estou aqui para você

**Till the day I die**

Até o dia que eu morrer

Yohji estava lindo como sempre... Aquela letra era tão linda e Ken se sentia tão emocionado com a lembrança que nem pensava que os vizinhos iam se incomodar com aquela cantoria toda de madrugada...

**You and I just have a dream  
**Você e eu temos apenas um sonho  
**To find our love a place,**

Para encontrar para o nosso amor um lugar,  
**where we can hide away  
**onde nós podemos nos esconder

**You and I were just made  
**Você e eu fomos feitos apenas  
**To love each other now,**

Para amar um ao outro agora,

**forever and a day**

para sempre e um dia

A melodia se encerrou e outra começou... O ritmo agora era insinuante... E a letra também. Era verdade que o significado era meio vulgar, mas parecia que Yohji não concordava...

… **I see you wanna play with a player from the hood**

Você está querendo se envolver com um malandro?

**Come holla at me, you got it like that**

Vem com tudo pra cima de mim, você sabe como fazer isso ...

Ken sentia que seu rosto estava quente, a vontade que tinha era de entrar e fechar a janela... Yohji ainda não entendera, e não estava a fim de explicar, tinha em mente a ultima discussão bem fresca ainda. Mas estava curioso para ver até onde ia isso... A letra ficava cada vez mais indecente... Sabia que seu rosto estava completamente vermelho.

… **I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh-huh)**

Eu quero que você tire minha roupa, baby

**But you keep frontin' (uh)**

Mas você não é de nada

**Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh-huh)**

Diz o que vai fazer comigo

**But I ain't seen nothin' (uh)**

Mas até agora, nada ...

Ken ouvia vários protestos de vizinhos, pedindo silêncio, xingando, mandando acabar com o berreiro... A janela ao lado se abriu e Aya virou um enorme balde de água fria sobre o loiro lá em baixo... Que gritou e proferiu uma porção de palavrões... Acabando com a cantoria... Ken riu às gargalhadas, fechando a janela, ouvindo Yohji entrar batendo a porta. Tudo tinha seu lado positivo e o negativo. Ele estava tentando, do jeito torto dele, mas estava tentando. Ken sabia que era correspondido, mas...

Ouviu os passos pela escada e as batidas frenéticas na porta do quarto de Aya... Ouviu o barulho dela se abrindo e a voz de Omi que ainda protestava com o ruivo...

- Porra Aya! Você ficou maluco? – Yohji gritou enfurecido. – Está um frio de rachar lá fora!

- Quando você age como um imbecil... Alguém tem que dar um tratamento de choque... Eu tinha que interromper mais uma burrada sua!

- Aya!

- É isso mesmo Omi. Não dá pra usar meias palavras com ele...

- Mas não precisava me dar um banho de água gelada!

- Vai tomar um banho quente Yotan, pode pegar uma pneumonia se continuar molhado assim...

Aya fechou a porta com firmeza... Ainda podia ouvi-lo dizendo ao Omi que não sabia como Ken conseguia agüentar... Yohji virou-se e abriu a porta do próprio quarto quando ouviu outra porta se abrindo novamente e a voz de Aya.

- Tome o banho quente, mas não se esqueça de enxugar o chão que você molhou, desde a porta da cozinha até aqui, antes de dormir... – Ouviu o som da porta se fechando e o silêncio. Não lhe passou despercebido que Ken não se manifestou.

oOo

O cheiro de sangue chegou às suas narinas. Yohji olhou o corpo de seu último alvo desabando lentamente no chão. Sentia-se inquieto nessa noite, algo se agitou dentro de si, tirando-o do habitual sangue frio que mantinha durante as missões. Não perdeu tempo, seguiu o cronograma de Omi à risca e continuou com o plano, indo ao encontro de Ken. Os corpos pelo caminho que percorreu denunciavam a passagem do moreno por ali. Chegou à passagem para o pavilhão onde a droga passava por todo o processo de manipulação, pesagem e embalagem. De repente viu um vulto ajoelhado diante da entrada, em posição de ataque, a arma de grosso calibre engatilhada, um alvo na mira. Moveu-se silenciosamente até postar-se logo atrás dele e viu que o alvo era Ken, ele era quem estava na mira enquanto colocava os explosivos no local. O dedo já estava no gatilho e estava para disparar quando Yohji passou o fio em volta do pescoço do assassino. Mesmo assim a arma disparou, o tiro passando de raspão no braço de Ken. Yohji correu até ele, a adrenalina não deixando que pensasse em mais nada, só em tirá-lo de lá.

Entraram em casa com Yohji junto de Ken, logo atrás do moreno, aflito com o ferimento. Aya e Omi tensos, seguindo os companheiros, entendendo perfeitamente que Ken poderia não ter voltado da missão aquela noite.

- Não é nada Yohji, foi só de raspão! Nem está sangrando...

- Mas eu quero ver, pelo menos me deixe fazer um curativo. – Seguiu o moreno pela escada acima, entrando logo atrás deste no quarto, não dando chance dele fechar a porta na sua cara. – Quer parar com isso? Eu não vou saltar em cima de você. Eu só quero cuidar do ferimento e me certificar de que não foi nada sério.

- Está certo Yohji. Faça o que quiser. Mas depois você vai pro seu quarto e me deixa dormir.

- Vá tomar um banho que eu vou pegar a caixa de primeiros socorros. Deixe a porta aberta, eu já volto. – Saiu pela porta e parou. Voltou-se e apoiou o ombro no batente olhando o moreno de modo sério. – E vê se pára de trancar a porta toda noite, não sou um tarado e nunca fiz nada que você não quisesse.

- Eu não disse que era. – Ken ficou vermelho, vinha trancando a porta para afirmar a si mesmo que queria distância. Não tinha medo do loiro, mas de si mesmo. – Nunca neguei que tudo que fizemos sempre foi consensual.

- Fico satisfeito de saber disso. Vá para o banho que eu já volto. – Viu o moreno encaminhar-se para o banho e foi até o banheiro de baixo, buscar o estojo de primeiros socorros.

Quando voltou ao quarto, Ken já estava de banho tomado, sentado à beira da cama esperando por ele. Yohji puxou uma cadeira para perto da cama e colocou o estojo sobre ela. Sentou-se ao lado dele e fez o curativo rapidamente. Fechou a caixa, colocando-a sobre a mesa e acomodou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama. Ken olhou pra ele interrogativamente.

- Que foi? – perguntou o loiro.

- Você não vai dormir?

- Você não acha que vou deixar você sozinho aqui e dormir placidamente.

- E por que não? Eu já disse que está tudo bem.

- Eu estou preocupado, porra! Será que você pode parar de agir como uma donzela em perigo? Deita logo na cama e dorme! Eu vou ficar aqui mesmo onde estou. – Viu o moreno arregalar levemente os olhos e logo depois fechar as sobrancelhas... – E sem discussões! Assunto encerrado!

- Faça como quiser. – Ken deitou-se e fechou os olhos. Ao contrário do que esperava dormiu quase que imediatamente. A adrenalina, o banho quente e o cansaço emocional o derrubaram.

A casa estava mergulhada no mais profundo silêncio. O tempo passava lentamente, mas o loiro não tinha sono. Olhava para Ken dormindo e não conseguia deixar de ver a cena se repetindo em sua mente. Pior que isso, não podia parar de pensar que a cena podia ser ligeiramente diferente se não tivesse chegado naquele instante ou poderia ter acabado diferente, o tiro poderia ter sido fatal. Precisava de uma bebida... Desceu até a sala, acendendo a luz do bar, deixando o restante da sala mergulhada na escuridão. Serviu-se de um whisky puro, acendeu um cigarro e sentou-se no sofá. Agora ele estava começando a entender e não gostava nada do que via. Aya tinha razão, ele era um imbecil.

No quarto ao lado, Omi também não conseguira dormir. Ouviu os passos do loiro, que saíram do quarto de Ken e desceram em direção à sala. Sabia que Yohji não estava bem. Levantou-se com cuidado para não acordar Aya, e foi atrás. Assim que fechou a porta, o ruivo abriu os olhos e sorriu consigo mesmo, sabia que Omi não ia agüentar ver Yohji perturbado daquele jeito. Eram essas particularidades da personalidade dele que o tornava uma pessoa tão adorável.

Omi desceu a escada e parou na porta da sala, olhando o loiro no sofá, absorvido em seus pensamentos, a bebida numa das mãos e o cigarro na outra. Caminhou até ele e tocou em seu ombro delicadamente.

- Como você está?

- Estou do jeito que deveria estar por ser tão burro.

- Você não é burro! – Omi sentou-se a seu lado, vendo que o amigo não estava embriagado, apenas concluiu aquilo que tanto precisava.

- Eu agi estupidamente... Como sempre. Ainda mais naquela maldita missão. Sou mais que um burro... Tem algo pior que isso? Se tem... Sou eu.

- Não precisa ser tão dramático! Você errou? Claro que errou! Mas errar é humano... É só não repetir a dose.

- Mas o que aconteceu hoje, poderia ter acontecido naquela noite... Enquanto eu me divertia... Aya tem toda razão, eu sou um idiota.

- Todos nós fazemos papel de idiota uma vez ou outra... O mais difícil é reconhecermos isso.

- Era isso que o Ken queria de mim, não é?

- O que você acha?

- Não era apenas ciúme... O Ken queria que eu amadurecesse... Deixasse de ser tão irresponsável. Só assim ele poderia confiar em mim.

- E confiança é essencial...

Yohji sorriu para o garoto, satisfeito por ter um amigo tão leal, capaz de sempre ser sincero com ele. Algo dentro dele despertou e se alegrou, somente esperava que não fosse tarde demais e não tivesse perdido Ken para sempre. Segurou o rosto de Omi e beijou sua testa com alegria.

- Sobe lá e volta pros braços do seu ruivo.

- E você?

- Vou pensar mais um pouco e tentar ver se consigo recuperar o que quase perdi nessas últimas semanas. – Viu o chibi subir as escadas e levou o copo à boca, mas... Não. Não precisava mais disso e nem do cigarro. Precisava apenas de Ken.

Entrou no quarto e fitou o moreno que dormia e se agitava na cama. Isso não era comum, Ken geralmente tinha o sono calmo e pesado. Mas também depois de tudo que tinha acontecido nesta noite, era compreensível. Ele não ajudara muito também nos últimos dias. O medo que passou fora muito grande, um verdadeiro choque. E pensar que mais que perder o namorado quase o perdera de fato. Se chegasse um minuto depois... Aquela missão não lhe saía da cabeça. E o modo como tratara Ken...! – Sentou-se na cadeira sem perceber. – Podia imaginar agora a preocupação em que o moreno ficara quando não apareceu. E a decepção com a falta de respeito por ele e pelos companheiros que se preocuparam também. O moreno se colocou em perigo para voltar e procurá-lo. Como seria se tivesse acontecido algo com ele ou com o chibi? Ou mesmo com Aya? E se a culpa fosse da sua irresponsabilidade? Agora o entendia, só amor não bastava. Era preciso também confiança e respeito. Eles confiavam a vida nas mãos uns dos outros todas as vezes que saíam em missão... – Dormiu na cadeira sem perceber.

oOo

Ken abriu os olhos. Piscou algumas vezes ainda desorientado. Mexeu-se na cama e sentiu a dor no braço, o corpo dolorido também. Lembrou-se do tiro, de Yohji e do desespero que o loiro ficou quando viu sangue no seu braço... Pensou na expressão preocupada dos amigos. Virou-se na cama e pela claridade do quarto a manhã já devia ir longe... Ouviu um ressonar e ao olhar para o lado viu o loiro dormindo na cadeira ao seu lado. _– Ele passou a noite aqui? _– Estendeu o braço tocando sua mão, entrelaçando os dedos nos dele.

As pálpebras estremeceram e o rosto se ergueu, um suspiro profundo movendo seu peito, mostrando que estava despertando. Os olhos se entreabriram, a imagem de Ken entrando em foco. Viu que o moreno estava acordado, que o fitava compenetrado e que suas mãos estavam unidas. Isso o acordou de uma vez, afastando o torpor do sono de seu rosto. A linguagem corporal falou primeiro, seu corpo se inclinou para o moreno, os olhos mostrando toda a ansiedade e a preocupação, a mão aflita encostando-se na testa dele e em seu pescoço.

- Como se sente? – O nervoso em sua voz era indisfarçável. – Está com dor? Quer um comprimido? Está com fome? Posso ir buscar algo pra você comer...

- Estou bem, não quero nada... – Ken não tirava os olhos dele, observando minuciosamente as diferentes nuances no seu olhar, na sua expressão, um pequeno sorriso se abrindo em seus lábios. – Tudo que eu quero está bem aqui.

Yohji levantou-se e se afastou. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, demonstrando o quanto estava inseguro.

- Verdade...? – A expressão de Yohji relaxou um pouco. – Tem certeza, mesmo depois do papel que eu fiz, mesmo sendo um grosseiro e insensível?

- Não exagera. – Ken revirou os olhos. – Você não é assim, já que foi capaz de reconhecer seu erro.

- Mas a que preço? – O moreno fez menção de se levantar. – Não se levante. – Com três passos Yohji estava ao lado dele.

- Então sente aqui. – Afastou-se para o lado, pousando a mão na beirada da cama.

- Eu o magoei e ofendi. – O loiro sentou-se, Ken nunca tinha visto seu rosto tão abatido. – Não tenho palavras para dizer o quão estúpido eu fui... – Isso irritou o moreno, fazendo-o agarrá-lo pela camiseta.

- Yohji... Cala a boca! – Puxou-o por cima de si e beijou-o. Pôde notar o quanto ele se surpreendera pela tensão em seu corpo. Aprofundou ainda mais o beijo quando ele entreabriu os lábios, suas mãos passaram por seus ombros, acariciando sua nuca e os cabelos, sentindo-o relaxar e corresponder ao abraço.

Estremeceu ao sentir as mãos dele pousarem em sua cintura, subindo pelas costelas até seu braço... Tomando um cuidado que não era usual. Totalmente fora de sintonia com a urgência que estava a ponto de se precipitar dentro de si. Deixou suas mãos descerem pelas costas dele, até a cintura, puxarem a camiseta, até encontrarem a pele nua, e deixar as unhas brincarem ali. Sentiu o corpo dele se retesar em resposta à carícia sensual, e começou a subir a camiseta até chegar aos braços. Findou o beijo para olhar para ele.

- Tira... – Viu Yohji levantar o tronco e acabar de tirar a camiseta, olhando para ele indeciso. Puxou-o de volta para si e deslizou os dedos pelas costas nuas, beijando seu pescoço e lóbulo de sua orelha. – Senti saudade sua... – Ouviu-o suspirar e abraçá-lo, pousando os lábios no seu ombro nu. Mas não era isso que queria, ele estava ansioso demais, então cravou os dentes em seu ombro, ficando contente de escutar o gemido desesperado dele, percebendo o quanto ele se continha... O moreno afastou o corpo dele de si ligeiramente e aferrou os lábios no mamilo que tinha diante de si, mostrando exatamente como se sentia, soltando-o com um estalido e tomando o outro com a mesma sofreguidão... Então sentiu as mãos dele se fecharem em seus braços, a dor súbita o fez se sobressaltar, e o loiro parar. - Não pare, é só um arranhão...

- Desculpe... Eu... – Mas Ken puxou-o de volta e beijou-o até perder o fôlego, a mão descendo atrevida até o cós da calça, passando por ele e acariciando a pele quente da nádega, tentando despi-la. Separou os lábios, sentindo-o tão ofegante quanto a si mesmo, beijou-o ao longo do maxilar e mordeu a orelha...

- Quero meu amante ardente de volta... – Sussurrou enquanto lambia o lugar mordido. – Fiquei tempo demais sem você, mas se isso o preocupa... – Mostrou o braço. – Pode fazer todo o esforço sozinho que não vou me importar. – Disse maliciosamente.

Yohji olhou-o nos olhos e lentamente o sorriso malicioso se espalhou em seu rosto. Levantou-se, tirou o resto da roupa e a calça de Ken, e deitou-se ao seu lado. Puxou-o apertado contra si e beijou-o com toda a saudade contida. E à medida que Ken correspondia da mesma forma, foi deixando toda sua luxúria guiar seus movimentos. E os beijos, as lambidas e as mordidas foram ficando mais incontroláveis, descendo pelo corpo do moreno que se contorcia na cama, gemendo e implorando por mais, e quase gritou de prazer ao senti-lo tomar-lhe o membro na boca...

- Pára Yohji, você sabe que eu não agüento assim por muito tempo... – Mas o loiro não parecia disposto a ouvi-lo. Decidido, Ken puxou-o pelos cabelos, interrompendo, fazendo-o levantar a cabeça. – Vem aqui, quero provar você também. – Fez com que o loiro se ajoelhasse ao lado de sua cabeça e se inclinasse, se oferecendo para ser provado... O loiro arqueou o corpo ao sentir os lábios que o sugavam indo e vindo deliciosamente... Então se colocou por cima do moreno, oferecendo-se a ele, mas ficando com o membro deste à sua disposição. Precisou apenas de um momento para umedecer seus dedos na boca e penetrá-lo, enquanto tomava-o de novo na boca. Acariciavam-se e sugavam um ao outro. O prazer foi se tornando insuportável e já não podiam mais se controlar.

Ken afastou as pernas e Yohji acomodou-se entre elas, o possuindo apaixonadamente, o desejo tão grande que nada podia fazê-los parar. Penetrou-o profundamente, movendo-se junto com ele, as pernas dele apertadas em sua cintura, as unhas se afundando em suas costas e os gemidos aumentando de intensidade até se tornarem gritos, entre os espasmos do orgasmo que os consumiu. E o êxtase foi tanto que os corpos não conseguiam parar, o movimento diminuindo devagar, até saciarem-se por completo. Ficaram abraçados, o rosto apoiado no ombro um do outro, a respiração descompassada. Com cuidado, Yohji se separou de Ken, deitando-se ao lado dele, mantendo-o junto a si.

- Também senti a sua falta... – Pousou a mão no rosto do moreno. – Sem o seu calor, sem o seu sorriso, sem a sua presença do meu lado, faltava um pedaço de mim... – O moreno deitou em seu peito suspirando.

- Yohji... – O moreno levantou a cabeça, a expressão interrogativa na face. – Você não acha que está quieto demais...? Já é tarde...

Como se tudo no universo conspirasse, ouviram a batida firme na porta, acompanhada da voz inflexível.

- Kudou, não vou esperar o dia todo... Omi e eu demos conta de tudo sozinhos até agora, mas se você não aparecer em quinze minutos eu desconto o dia.

E eles riram, felizes demais para se incomodarem com qualquer coisa... Estava tudo em seu perfeito eixo. Tudo tinha voltado ao normal.

FIM

Shu, eu não a conheço e nunca nos falamos, mas eu espero que você aprecie o meu presente, escrevi com carinho apesar de não ser muito fluente em Weiss, essa é só minha segunda fic...

Meus agradecimentos à minha amiga e beta Lady Anúbis, que pra variar me aturou pedindo a opinião dela quanto à trama e aos personagens, além de betar com a rapidez de um raio... Obrigadão querida!

As músicas usadas nessa fic foram: **When you're gone – Avril Lavigne **e **You and I – Scorpions, **na íntegra e alguns trechos de **Buttons – Pussy Cat Dolls.**

**A todos um Feliz Natal e um Ano Novo com muita Paz, Alegria e Fartura.**

**Samantha Tiger Blackthorn**


End file.
